Talk:Chu Yuechan/@comment-34965635-20180311084159
All those idiots that are saying she's the Dragon Queen, f*ck off because you are making it seem like she's at Realm King level already. F*ck off with this logic because our MC GAVE her the f*cking Dragon God Bloodline in the first place and he's only at Divine Soul Realm. On top on that, he has like 10 other True God legacies, Sky poison pearl, Mirror of Samasara, and OP sword. My point is that why would the Dragon Realm King marry someone much weaker than him? For those that deny NTR, f*ck off also because in front of a Realm King people like Yun Che and such are mere ants even with all these f*cking True God legacies and those that are saying he's "righteous" , f*ck off because there is no right or wrong, when YC genocided that clan full of many innocents people were very happy and who knows if the so-called righeous guy isn't coveting her bloodline. Aside from that, my major complain for this novel is that YC is just a kid with a billions dollars but can't use it till he's 18 even though he needs to use it now. ALL HIS ENEMIES are Realm Kings+ and if he revealed any of his True God legacies, he's f*cked. If it was another character that revealed a True God legacy, they would be taken as a disciple and be forever safe. Anyways, I don't like the outline of this novel, it's like this: imagine Meng Hao from ISSTH knowing that he's the Lord of the 9 Mountains and Seas and his main enemy is Allheaven, a transcendent cultivator, while being at Qi Condensation, or Lin Ming from MW knowing that he has to fight <> the Abyssal Emperor who's at Beyond True Divinity level and save the 33 heavens from destruction, at Xiantian realm. My point is the whole "pressuring the MC" system in this book is f*cked. If either of Meng Hao or Lin Ming knew what they would be doing in the future while being an ant, no matter how strong their "daoheart" is, it will severly collapse, no chane at all. If you look at YC from this standpoint, it's much worse for him. Because Meng Hao was a 100000000 year old virgin and Lin Ming didn't really care much about his women, it's different for YC because Xia Qingyue is about to marry one Realm King, Chu Yuechan is probably already married to Dragon Realm King, and Jasime is gonna die soon(probably from incest). He's called a "heaven-defying talent" or whatever but no matter how talented he is the story is gonna continue for another 1000+ chapters, so the author can't just make YC a Realm King next chapter because he needs his money. So for those NTR haters, f*ck off because by the time he's powerful enough to fight Realm Kings, he's gonna get NTRed a 1000 times. And even if he's not NTRed by then, when he confronts the Realm Kings, a True God is probably gonna come out of nowhere, slap his a**, and abduct the harem again. Don't be expecting YC to save them anytime soon and be prepared for NTR. Though in my opinion, out of the 3 I don't think Chu Yuechan and Jasmine will be NTRed, because CY already has a kid with YC and Jasmine's case is disgusting. Xia Qingyue on the other hand, never cared much for YC and his affection, so she's very likely to cuck YC.